Sorcerer's Army Yuni
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20655 |no = 1060 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 162 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 21, 25, 29, 33, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107 |normal_distribute = 24, 8, 7, 6, 26, 8, 8, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 21, 29, 37, 45, 53, 61, 69, 77, 85, 93, 100, 107, 114 |bb_distribute = 12, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 11, 11, 11, 11 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 21, 29, 37, 45, 53, 61, 69, 77, 85, 93, 99, 105, 111, 117, 123 |sbb_distribute = 10, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A captain of the Sorcerer’s Army from another world guided by the Chain Chronicle. Capable of piercing enemies from great distances with her magic, as well as freezing them with a swing of her blade in a matter of seconds, Yuni excels in every aspect of combat. However, unfamiliar with how to express most human emotions, she has the tendency of acting like she's ready for a fight whenever she carries out any type of order. On the other hand, because she never tires emotionally during battle, she is considered to be the new generation of rational soldier. |summon = To kill the enemy, not to kill the enemy. All it takes is an order from you to make either happen. |fusion = You've no need to worry about me. I am a magic warrior. I will fight until I break. |evolution = It would seem both my strength and my magical powers have increased. It must be what you call "evolution." | hp_base = 4070 |atk_base = 1640 |def_base = 1310 |rec_base = 1380 | hp_lord = 5850 |atk_lord = 2250 |def_lord = 1750 |rec_lord = 1850 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Seal of Ice |lsdescription = Boosts BB Atk & 15% damage reduction from Water types |lsnote = 100% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = As ordered. |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Water attack on all foes & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Absolute Zero |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & slightly boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20654 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Yuni is an Arcana from one of Gumi's published titles, . |addcat = Chain Chronicle Collaboration |addcatname = Yuni2 }}